Battle Ground Palace of the Kais
A Palace built to the living standards of the Kais. It suits as a delux home and battle arena. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Battle Slot 1 *Battle Slot 2 Moeru 1 * Health: 27,581.224/220,000 * Strength:120144 * Speed: 90 * Stamina: 251/500 *Mana: 155,000/200,000 * Blast gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: Poison Manuals(2), Greatsword(2), Combat Gloves * effect: 20% Strength, 25% Weapon Damage, 25% Physical Damage, 20% Arcane Damage *Blast 1: Pump Up *Blast 1: Dragon's Spirit *Blast 2: Dragon's Ascent *Blast 2: Dragon's Blast *Signature: Dragon's Reaper *Signature Transformation: X-Blaze * Ultimate: Oriana 2 * Health: 195,250/220,000 * Strength: 140 168 * Speed: 140 175 * Stamina: 540/700 * Blast gauge: 1/5 * Mana: 283,000/300,000 * Equipment: Water Manuals(2), Mystic Scepter, Time Patrol Uniform Damage/Spell Damage, Fusion Pamphlet * effect: +20% Strength, +25% Speed, +75% Arcane Damage, +45% Spell Damage, Halved Mana Usage, +5% Bleed *Blast 1: Instant Transmission *Blast 1: Pump Up *Blast 2: Kiai *Blast 2: Holiness Break *Signature: Lux Aeterna *Signature Transformation: Radiance * Ultimate: Super Spirit Bomb Zexiron 1 * Health: 29,687.5/220,000 * Strength: 120 (132) * Speed: 90 * Stamina: 540/600 * Blast gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: Bloodscythe (Earth Imbued Great Sword), Combat Gloves * effect: 10% Strength, 25% Weapon Damage, 25% Physical Damage *Blast 1: Eclipse Slash *Blast 1: Death Waltz *Blast 2: Phantom Fist *Blast 2: Darkness Mixer *Signature: N/A *Signature Transformation: Dance of Blood * Ultimate: Ophanim 2 * Health: 166,078/210,000 * Strength: 136 * Speed: 107 * Stamina: 320/500 * Mana: 380,000/380,000 430,000/570,000 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Gloves, Armored Uniform, Mystic Ring x2, Basic Sword x2, Fusion Pamphlet * Effects: +30% Physical Damage, +30% Energy/Ki Damage, +30% Weapon Damage, +20% Damage * Resistance, +50% Mana * Blast 1: Wonder Wall * Blast 1: Three-Layered Circle: Mirror Water * Blast 2: Phantom Fist * Blast 2: Infinite Projections * Ultimate: Five-Layered Circle: Song of Secrets Fight! * Turn Order: Moreu, Oriana, Zexiron, Ophanim *Moeru leapt into the air, Firing 3 Fire wisp level 5 down, 2 at Ophanim (1 hits, no burn), and one at Oriana (Miss), before launching another 5 attacks from his poison manual at Ophanim (3 hit, no poison) (26,912 damage). *"Cute~" Oriana actually giggled before firing 3 Fire Wisp Level 5 spells at Moeru. 2 hit, 126,875 Damage. *Zexiron smiles before dashing towards Ophanim and slashing at him 10 times with his Bloodscythe (7 hit, 14,553 damage). *Ophanim haphazardly lands holding a pamphlet. "Look sorry I'm late I was reading my, wait this isn't my book-" Ophanim can barely finish his sentence before he's rapidly attacked by the two demons. When the dust settles and looks forward and finds Moreu standing across from him. "Oh, hey tiny what's new?" he asks before jumping into the air lightly and smiling. "Well hate to break it to ya kid but this is gonna hurt worse than a downtown hooker telling you 'no' but that shouldn't be new to you." He says as he spreads his six wings and unleashes Bloody Spears raining down on Moreu like sharp blood droplets pelting the field around him (10 Sword Attacks). 4 hit, 19,858.176 damage. *With his body burning from the previous attack, Moeru charged forward with his blade, slashing at Ophanim 10 times (5 hit, 17,010 damage). *Oriana lazily floated next to Zexiron, blasting him with 3 Fire Wisp Level 5 spells. hit, 190,312.5 Damage *Zexiron got up after the attack and went to attack Oriana with 10 sword slashes (all hit, 24,750). *Ophanim backs off a little and shakes his head before leaping into the air and holding up a giant fireball. "This is the end!" he shouts throwing down a huge fireball that spreads out into wisps of fire that surround Moreu (3 Fire Wisp Level 5) hit. He then lunges forward and slashes at Moreu with his wings that cut through him like blades times, 5 hit. 45,685.6 Damage. Category:Other World Category:Other World Battle Grounds